leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Maokai/Development
}} Champion Sneak Peek: Maokai, the Twisted Treant By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Maokai, the Twisted Treant Sometimes, when you look at the League of Legends champion lineup, it's easy to feel like you've seen it all. You've seen , , , , , and with gigantic . But there's something that this next champion has that none of them do: roots. That's right, while you may have been engaged in epic, pitched battles with , , , , , , and mutant , I bet you've never had to fight a tree before! Introducing , the Twisted Treant; a groundbreaking new champion in the League of Legends whose bark may or may not be worse than his bite. You decide. Champion Update: Maokai By Conor 'fizzNchips' Sheehy Champion Update: Maokai the latest champ to go into the champion update workshop, and has come out the other end with some fancy new bark to wear on all of his skins! Just like , Maokai's rig was in a fairly good spot while the rest of his look was a bit... well... old. So we changed it up, updating his model, textures, spell effects, and a few of his animations on his base model and each of his skins! Midseason 2017 getting back in touch with his roots as a vengeful nature spirit. By summoning a giant wall of . Midseason 2017 I= ;Sap Magic Maokai's basic attacks periodically heal him. cooldown is reduced for each spell Maokai casts or is struck by. |-|Q= ;Bramble Smash Maokai smashes his fist into the ground, back nearby enemies, enemies in front of him, and damaging all affected enemies. |-|W= ;Twisted Advance Maokai transforms into a moving mass of roots, dashing to and his target. |-|E= ;Sapling Toss Maokai flings a sapling to stand over an area. Saplings chase nearby enemies, exploding if they come in contact and everything hit. Saplings placed in brush last longer and deal additional damage over time. |-|R= ;Nature's Grasp Maokai summons a colossal wall of brambles and thorns that advances forward, enemies struck. duration increases the farther the wall travels. Media Music= ;Related Music April Fools 2016 - Login Screen| Snowdown Showdown 2011 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Maokai Art Spotlight| Legends of the Field| |-|Gallery= Maokai Concept Art.jpg|Maokai Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Maokai2.jpg|Maokai Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Maokai1.jpg|Maokai Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Saplings1.jpg|Maokai Sapling Concept Maokai Cristmastree concept.jpg|Festive Maokai Model Maokai Haunted concept 3D.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 1(by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 2.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 1.jpg|Haunted Maokai Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) World Cup concept art.jpg|Goalkeeper Maokai Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Worldcup Maokai concept art.jpg|Goalkeeper Maokai Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Maokai Update Concept.png|Maokai Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Maokai VU concept.jpg|Maokai Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Maokai Update Model.png|Maokai Update Model Maokai Charred Ability Concept 01.jpg|Charred Maokai Ability Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Totemic Ability Concept 01.jpg|Totemic Maokai Ability Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Totemic Ability Concept 02.jpg|Totemic Maokai Ability Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Totemic Ability Concept 03.jpg|Totemic Maokai Ability Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Update Totemic Splash concept 01.jpg|Totemic Maokai Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Maokai Update Totemic Splash concept 02.jpg|Totemic Maokai Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Maokai Festive Ability Concept 01.jpg|Festive Maokai Ability Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Festive Ability Concept 02.jpg|Festive Maokai Ability Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Festive Ability Concept 03.jpg|Festive Maokai Ability Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Update Festive Splash concept 01.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Maokai Update Festive Splash concept 02.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Maokai Mewkai Ability Concept 01.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 02.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 03.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 04.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 05.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 06.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 07.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai model.jpg|Meowkai Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Victorious Maokai Promo.png|Victorious Maokai Promo Maokai Victorious Ability Concept 01.jpg|Victorious Maokai Ability Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Victorious Ability Concept 02.jpg|Victorious Maokai Ability Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Victorious Splash concept 01.jpg|Victorious Maokai Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Maokai Victorious Splash concept 02.jpg|Victorious Maokai Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Category:Champion development Category:Maokai